


First Night Back

by falling4westallen



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4westallen/pseuds/falling4westallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal and Maggie reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night Back

Lexi’s status had remained dormant for hours now. Her cocoon had stopped glowing bright red, and was now a cool orange. They all took turns watching over Lexi. One person would stay awake for an hour while the rest slept. Then they would switch out. Hal though, did not want to sleep just yet. Despite the fact that she didn’t seem like a threat anymore, Shaq’s chilling warning “She kills you all” still rang in his head. So Hal found himself awake sitting on the ground with Maggie, asleep, leaned up against his side. His arm was wrapped around her, holding her to him while he twirled a soft lock of her golden hair around his finger. The euphoria of finally seeing Maggie and being back with her had been pushed to the back of his mind, because of the growing problem Lexi posed. Now though, all he wanted to do was find a warm bed and hold Maggie to him all night.

Tom suddenly came up behind him and told him to do just that. “Hal, Tom whispered. “Everyone has left outside. Anne and I can hold down the fort here. Go rest, so that you’ll be alert tomorrow. I have a feeling its going to be a wild day”

Hal would have argued, but he hadn’t slept for more than a couple hours in days. Leading the 2nd mass to Chinatown, left hardly any time for sleep. He knew that he couldn’t last much longer without a good nights sleep.

"Okay."

Hal looked down at Maggie, she looked so calm when she slept. He didn’t want to wake her up. So he twisted himself so that he was able to get one arm under her legs and the other under her arms. And he tried to softly pick her up, bridal style, without waking her. He had stood all the way up when Maggie woke up. Her body stiffened while her eyes fluttered open, but when she looked up and saw Hal, she began to relax again, and snuggled in closer to his chest. She closed her eyes and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Hal smiled softly and carried her out of Lexi’s room and to hers. She had shown him where it was earlier, so that he could put his belongings in it.

Hal carried her through the courtyard in a peaceful silence, and reached Maggie’s room soon after. Her room was much larger than he had expected. Her bed was queen sized,

there was a dresser and table in the corners of her room. The floor was concrete, but they somehow found a nice ethnic looking carpet to place at the foot of her bed. She had told him earlier that the room was a perk of knowing Lexi personally. Once they had gotten through the door Maggie unwrapped her arms from around Hal’s neck and Hal set her down. She took of her shoes and then went to her dresser, opened it and began to look for clothes to sleep in. Hal grabbed his duffel bag, and pulled out one of his shirts. “Maggie, catch” Hal said as he threw the shirt towards her. She caught it without even turning around. "Showoff." Hal muttered.

Maggie let out a short laugh and turned towards him a smile etched on her face.  

Maggie held up the shirt. “So whats this for?”

So she wanted to play dumb. Hal could work with that. “Well I thought you might like to sleep in your boyfriends shirt. It’s kind of an American custom.”

Maggie laughed and looked around pointing out the Asian atmosphere of this place

“Doesn’t really seem like were in America to me.”

Hal smiled mischievously at her and then quickly got up and grabbed her before she could react. Maggie gasped, as Hal picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.  

She playfully hit his back. “Put me down right now, Hal Mason.”

"As you wish" Hal had reached Maggie’s bed and softly laid her down while he climbed over top of her.  

Maggie smiled up at him, and she softly whispered to him, “Help me put it on”

Hal gulped. Maggie was hardly ever seductive like this, especially not in bed. They never really had time for that sort of thing, but now that she was here, there was no way he was going to deny her. Maggie softly pulled out form under Hal, and sat on the bed in front of him. Hal took of his jacket, never breaking eye contact with her and tossed it on the ground. He reached to pull off his shirt, but Maggie shook her head and came closer to him. “Let me.” She whispered in his ear. She softly grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head and threw it to the side too. Maggie, then reached down pulled

off his shoes and traveled back to the zipper of his pants. Hal could feel himself getting aroused, as Maggie unzipped his pants, and pulled them off of him. The only thing that kept Hal from being naked was his boxer shorts.  

Hal then grabbed Maggie and sat her in his lap. He softly reached up and took off her jacket, throwing it away. He looked at Maggie once to make sure this was okay, and she smiled at him encouragingly. Hal pulled off her shirt and when he saw Maggie’s chest his jaw dropped. She had on a black lace bra, with a hot pink edge and one hot pink bow in between her breast.  

Maggie blushed when she saw his expression. 

“It was one of the only bras available that was my size and I…” Hal cut her off by pressing his lips to hers roughly. Maggie moaned, and wrapped her arms around his neck. While Hal’s hands began to run up and down her bare back as he kissed her until she could barely catch her breath.

While they were still kissing Hal’s hands wandered down to Maggie pants zipper, and he unzipped them, then pulled them down and off her. Hal pulled away from the kiss, to look down at her. His eyes darkened with lust when he saw that she was wearing matching panties. "God, I want you."

"Then have me."

Hal didn’t need to be told twice.


End file.
